


i can't do this without you

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fairytale, peterpan!soonyoung, tinkerbell!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: seokmin accidentally summons himself to pixie hallow and soonyoung does find the younger extremely attractive.





	

2012, 2.49am, xxxx.  
london.

tap. tap. seokmin awoke to the noise that was currently outside his window. as he let out a tired yawn, he gazed at the source of noise.

his eyes widened at the appearance of a male wearing a green attire with a robin-hood hat. his shoes were a dirty blonde and a dagger sat on the belt at his waist.

the male flashed a cheeky grin before signalling seokmin to open the window. there was a small speck of dust floating unknowingly beside the male as well, so seokmin managed to climb out of his covers and unlock the window without waking his parents up.

"thank you, my friend here lost his fairy dust in your room somewhere, so is it okay if we look around for it?" the unknown male said, pointing at the dust which seemed to move with life.

shocked, seokmin still replied with a small nod before proceeding to look around as well. unlocking his small toy box which he kept many trinkets in, he was greeted by a speck of sparkling dust.

he wanted to call out for the other to signal he found the dust, grabbing at it. "no! don't touc-" another voice could be heard from the small speck floating in the air, but seokmin's fingers had already grazed across the surface.

the dust's speech got interrupted as seokmin suddenly fell onto a grassy plain. he slowly ran his hands through the soft tufts of green, sighing in content.

"hey, you there!" the same voice from the dust could be heard as seokmin looked around for it. as soon as he turned around, the male with the dust seated on his shoulder had appeared in front of him.

seokmin immediately stood up and dusted the stray grass from his pajama pants. "where am i?" he asked, eyeing the male.

"you're in pixie hallow," the dust replied exasperatedly, rapidly moving up and down. as the dust approached seokmin, the male could see the small features of the dust. it was a small fair-skinned male with brown hair and pixie ears. the dust was just so... cute.

"i'm lee jihoon, he's kwon soonyoung. he's technically immortal, doesn't die of old age," the dust continued, resting himself on soonyoung's shoulder once again. 

soonyoung smoothed out jihoon's crumpled wings before smiling at seokmin. "jihoon can summon us back to your home but he needs way more fairy dust."

jihoon then lifted his body up from his previous spot, easily floating in the air as his wings flapped quickly. "they give specific amounts of dust each day, so i might not get you back by tomorrow," jihoon explained, using his small fingers to point at a towering tree trunk.

seokmin raised his eyebrows in interest and before he could ask them what did the tree contain, soonyoung piped up and said that was the tree that contains all of the fairy dust any fairy needed. 

seokmin then also got to learn about how the tree generates dust weekly, that's why fairies have a rationing of dust. as jihoon guided the two men back to soonyoung's home, jihoon got soonyoung to take out another pillow for seokmin to rest in.

\--

when seokmin had woke up, soonyoung was already ready to leave. "where are you going?" the boy had asked, stretching in bed.

without any reply, soonyoung just returned a weak smile then motioned seokmin to come over. while the boy was already reaching soonyoung, the male got extremely pale.

"j-jihoon, i-i need jihoon," soonyoung gasped, his words getting caught with his breaths. seokmin supported the elder as soonyoung hobbled out of the house.

"jihoon, he left... because i told him you seemed attrac-tive," soonyoung panted, beads of sweat dotting his forehead, his grip on seokmin's arm strengthening as he squinted his eyes from the sunlight.

the boy worriedly grabbed on soonyoung even tighter, not really hearing what the other had said after looking at how weak he was.

after limping around in the city for ages, soonyoung's lips suddenly got back to a shade of light pink. seokmin got happy at the fact that the elder looked better now, as he immediately guided soonyoung through the area until the man looked better.

"ho-hoon?" soonyoung let the name out of his lips for the nth time today as he entered the city's library. 

small specks of sparkles floated pass them and soft greetings directed at soonyoung could be heard when the elder finally found the person he was looking for.

"j-jihoo-" soonyoung said once again, before collapsing on the ground which caused a huge commotion. many sparkles started to buzz loudly but a specific speck flew over hurriedly and stopped above soonyoung.

"are you jihoon?" seokmin asked, looking at the sparkle which seemed to glow brighter and brighter.

getting back no reply, seokmin could only look at the pale soonyoung in despair until a human-sized version of jihoon appeared in front of him.

jihoon had instructed seokmin to go back to their home by himself as jihoon disappeared with soonyoung in less than a second.

\--

"hey, soon," jihoon whispered softly, his fingers slowly tracing the pale male's features. as soon as jihoon's fingers touched a specific area, soonyoung's skin became brighter.

then, after jihoon continuously calling for soonyoung's name, the male had woke up and smiled at jihoon.

"don't ever run away again, hoon," the elder murmured, lifting his palm up to run his fingers down jihoon's wings once again.

"i-i was jealous of seokmin," jihoon quietly confessed after, cheeks blushing a deep scarlett red, causing soonyoung to burst into fits of giggles.

"come on, hoon. you know you're the most important person in my life," soonyoung replied, his fingers going towards jihoon's lips to make a tiny grin.

"smile, you look cute," the taller male muttered. jihoon then smiled widely, two dimples adorning his cheeks.

before jihoon could say anything more, soonyoung sealed their lips with a gentle kiss. "i never ever get to see you in human-like form, i love you more this way."

when seokmin heard that as he entered into the house quietly, he smiled to himself. how cute.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended  
> hmu on twt; @trbljh  
> wattpad; 96-hoon


End file.
